El peso de la culpa
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: El remordimiento es, sin duda, uno de los peores sentimientos, y eso era lo que Duds sentía justo ahora.


Y, por más que yo quisiera, los personajes pertenecen a la Doña Rowling, yo solo los utilizé para sacar una historia de mi cabeza

Esta historia participa en el reto Frases Celebres versión 2.0 de el foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black

El remordimiento es el peor sentimiento de todos, y ese era precisamente lo que experimentaba Dudley.

* * *

EL PESO DE LA CULPA

CITA: Todo el mundo ama a un buen perdedor, en especial si es del equipo contrario.

Oscuridad, densa, terrible, casi palpable, un miedo que le atravezaba en la garganta impidiendole gritar. Frío, el frío más espantoso que hubiese sentido jamás en la vida, lo paralizaba, lo sometia duramente amenazando con arrebatarle toda muestra de vida. Tristeza, una tristeza infinita, tal y como si jamás hubiese tenid0 en la vida algun momento que le trajese recuerdos felices. Terror, el terror más inmenso que hubiese creido vivir; era como si un gran agujero negro dentro de si mismo intentara tragarselo por completo. Era su fin, y él lo sabía.

-Expecto Patronum- el grito le llego de muy lejos, como si viniese de otro mundo al que ya no pertenecia, una luz intensa brotó de atrás de él y sintió que lo que fuera que lo tenía sujeto lo soltaba. El dementor aflojó sus monstruosas garras desasió el cuerpo al cual se afianzaba. Dudley cayó como si fuese un titere al que le fueron cortados los hilos, con la mente vacía, un simple cascarón sin contenido.

En retrospectiva, Duds nunca supo como Harry pudo llevarlo hasta su casa, ni como logró alejar a esos seres tan aterradores. Entre las nubes que poblaban su mente con respecto a ese momento, vagamente recordaba a su madre colocandolo en la parte trasera del coche y a su padre vociferando en contra de Harry. ¡De Harry! ¡De quien le había salvado la vida!.

Fueron necesarias muchas horas, mucho días antes de que finalmente pudiera reaccionar, largas sesiones de terapias y mucho medicamento para que finalmente pudiera conciliar el sueño, un sueño que estaba poblado de pesadillas y de recuerdos de esa terrible experiencia, y en ocasiones Dudley se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Harry no hubiera estado ahí?.

Su mente viajó hasta la época en que ambos eran unos niños, en las muchas veces en que lo humilló, todas las veces en que lo culpó de cosas que él había hecho, recordo también como permitió que sus padres lo trataron como si no fuera parte de la familia….El mismo se encargo en muchas ocasiones de recordarle cual era su lugar en la casa, el del huérfano recogido por caridad al cuál se le podía maltratar impunemente. Y aún así…..

Otro cualquiera lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte, sobretodo tomando en cuenta la relación tan hostil que llevaban, hubiera huído para proteger su vida, pero él no lo hizo. Quizás… quizás debió haber permitido al dementor terminar su trabajo

A lo largo de todo el año que siguió al ataque, Dudley tuvo tiempo de pensar, de ver las cosas desde un punto de vista muy diferente al que hasta el momento había tenido, quiso comunicarse con Harry para ofrecerle una explicación, es más, hasta se le ocurrió la idea de comprar una lechuza para mandarle una amplia carta hasta el colegio, pero no funcionó, entre otras cosas porque el animalito era común y corriente (digamos que muggle) y sobre todo porque en cuanto el señor Vernon vio al ave la arrojó fuera de la casa amenazando a Duds de dejarlo sin mesada por una semana si se atrevía siquiera a volver a intentar una tontería semejante. Así que esperó hasta que terminara el ciclo escolar con la esperanza de tener esa larga plática con su primo (su primo…que extraño le parecía llamar a Harry así por vez primera). Lamentablemente, la ocasión no pudo llegar, porque tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry no pasó mucho tiempo con ellos, sino que se traslado a Grimmauld Place 12 y Dudley tuvo que volver a aplazar sus buenas intenciones.

Y así dejó pasar el tiempo, 2 largos y complicados años para Harry en los que las palabras intentaban una y otra vez salir de la boca del unigénito de los Dursley, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba se lo hacía cada vez màs difícil. Finalmente, llegó el momento, fue el mismo día en que sus padres le dijeron que dejarían su casa para siempre, y que Harry no los acompañaria hasta su nuevo hogar, Duds supo entonces con claridad que no tendría otra oportunidad para quedar en paz con Harry, que si no aprovechaba esa ocasión lo lamentaría de por vida, así que decidió armarse de valor al ver como los preparativos para el viaje estaban concluidos, sus pertenencias ya se encontraban en el carro y su madre se había despedido con un seco "adios" del joven mago. Con paso vacilante se encaminó hasta el coche sin encontrar las palabras correctas con las cuales dirigirse a su primo, bajando la mirada avergonzada y tratando desesperadamente tener el valor para hablar.

-Pero porque hemos de irnos de nuestra casa, solo porque un montón de gente rara nos lo pide, que acaso nos creen incapaces de defendernos a nosotros mismos?, o piensan acaso que somos tan fragiles o tan tontos como para no proteger nuestro hogar?- vociferaba Vernon a voz en cuello mientras manoteaba para reafirmar sus palabras- ¿Y si solo son exageraciones tuyas? ¿Quién nos asegura muchacho que esta no es una estrategia tuya para alejarnos de nuestra casa y quedarte con ella?

-¡Yo!- la grave voz de Dudley atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes, su mirada reflejaba su determinación, lentamente se dirigió hacia Harry y extendiendo su regordeta mano se la ofreció en señal de amistad. –Perdona todas las estupideces que te hemos hecho, y gracias por preocuparte por este trío de ingratos que jamás supo apoyarte.

Harry apretó con firmeza la mano de su primo a la vez que asentía levemente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Dudley entonces entró en el coche el cuál emprendió de inmediato la marcha alejando de la vida de Harry al resto de su familia muggle. Aún a la distancia alcanzó a distinguir la mano de su primo despidiendose hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Y eso?- preguntó Ojo loco quien llegaba justo en el momento que los Dursley desaparecían a la distancia

-Eso significa, que finalmente entre nosotros ya todo está arreglado- dijo Harry mirando al auror a la vez que se dirigía al interior de la casa y sin poder evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en lo felíz que estaría su madre al ver que de alguna manera, su familia había comprendido que la magia más poderosa era la de la comprensión a los demás.

* * *

Me pase 6 libros detestando a Dudley por la forma en que trataba a Harry, pero verdaderamente se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al leer la despedida y el reconocimiento de sus errores, espero que les guste tanto como a mi el escribirla. Reviews?


End file.
